DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Description) The Cancer Prevention and Control Education (CPACE) program proposes to advance the field of cancer prevention and control by establishing a structure and process which will achieve a multi-disciplinary integrated curriculum for graduate students from three professional schools. The educational and research leadership of the University of Massachusetts School of Medicine, the Graduate School of Nursing and the Graduate School of Public Health will collaborate. CPACE initiatives will focus on behavioral and psychosocial issues related to cancer prevention and control, such as life style and screening behaviors, which potentially have a major impact on decreasing cancer rates, increasing survival rates, and creating a healthier population. The curricula will address two levels of exposure to cancer prevention and control education: a broad general knowledge and skill level, and an in-depth working knowledge and research level. The CPACE will emphasize complementary course design with the schools, practicum experience via clerkships, and research opportunities which promote interdisciplinary exchange. A nurse practitioner sub-specialty will be developed. A rigorous evaluation plan will be implemented with formative, process and impact components. The proposal calls for the development of an infrastructure which will facilitate cross-department interdisciplinary planning, implementation and evaluation, and insure program continuation after grant support ends.